Spring hinges for the purpose of urging doors into a closed position at all times are well-known. Such hinges, however, lose their effectiveness if it is possible to disable the operation of the spring mechanism. Since most prior art spring hinges rely on a small removable pin or screw to connect the spring to the hinge barrel they are often rendered inoperative by careless personnel or because of accidental loss or disengagement of the connecting member.
While a permanent pin could be used to couple the hinge barrel to the spring, it is often necessary to add tension to a spring hinge under certain circumstances such as frictional contact of a carpet, warping of the door, strong wind conditions etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a spring hinge for a door having both a fixed minimum tension and adjustability for greater tension.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly simplified spring hinge structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a spring hinge which can be adjusted with a minimum of difficulty using conventional tools.
A feature of the present invention is its compact construction which makes it possible to install it in the space formerly occupied by a conventional butt hinge.
Another feature of the present invention is its small number of parts.